Yoon Park
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoon Park *'Nombre:' 윤박 / Yoon Park *'Profesión: '''actor y músico *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia:' NPIO Entertainment **'Sub-agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas *Search (OCN, 2020) *Beautiful Love Wonderful Life (KBS2, 2019) *Legal High (jTBC, 2019) *Room No. 9 (tvN, 2018) ''Aparición especial *The Tuna and the Dolphin (KBS2, 2018) *Radio Romance (KBS2, 2018) *The Package (jTBC, 2017) *Age of Youth 2 (jTBC, 2017) cameo *School of Magic (Naver TV, 2017) *Introverted Boss (tvN, 2017) *Age of Youth (jTBC, 2016) *Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) cameo *Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) *The Cravings 2 (Naver TV Cast, 2016) *Lily Fever (Naver TV Cast, 2015) *Flower of the Queen (MBC,2015) *What Happens to My Family? (KBS2, 2014 - 2015) *Flirty Boy and Girl (Tview, 2014) *Will You Love And Give It Away (MBC, 2014) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) *Adolescence Medley (KBS2,2013) *Glass Mask (tvN, 2013) *Beloved (jTBC, 2012) *Read My Lips (MBC every1, 2012) *Do You Know Tae-Kwon-Do? (KBS2, 2012) Películas *The Clowns (2019) *The Soup (2018) *Romance in Seoul (2013) * Psycho-metry (2013) Teatro * Brothers Mangwon-Dong (2016) * Offending the Audience and Self-accusation (2014) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2017) Ep.345 * Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2016) en Nueva Caledonia * My Father and Me (MC) (tvN, 2016) * Showbiz Korea (Arirang, 2016) * House Cook Master Baek (MC) (tvN, 2015) * Radio Star (MBC, 2015) * The Capable Ones (2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 268 * Radio Star (MBC, 2015) * Happy Together (2014) Videos Musicales *2AM - Over the Destiny (2014) * Lee Sun Mi - Full Moon (2014) *10cm - I'm Afraid of the Dark Tonight (2010) *Jiggy Fellaz - 두번째 느낌(First Impression 2) (ft. Seo Yeon) - Vasco & Marco (2009) Anuncios * BELLATRIX (2017) * Colchester (2016) * K2 (2016) * COOL360 (2016) Revistas * Star 1(2017) Premios *'2018 KBS Drama Awards: '''Best Actor/Actress (one act/short drama) (The Tuna and the Dolphin) Curiosidades *'Educación: Universidad Nacional de Corea Especialidad Artes - Se especializó en Actuación. *'''Grupo de Música: Batería de Can't Play Well (못 노는 애들), ganador del Premio de Bronce de 2010 en el 34º Festival de Música de la Universidad de MBC. * Recientemente se reveló una foto de cuando era un niño, mostrando así que Yoon Park realmente es una "belleza natural". (ver fotos) * En el programa de cocina donde es MC, preparó una comida especial para que su padre la pobara. Su padre lo felicitó y Yoon Park lloró al ver que su padre estaba orgulloso. * Tiene dos perros que ama como si fueran sus hijos. * Tiene una gran amistad con Choi Woo Shik, ambos actores bajo JYP Actors. * Amigo de Seo Kang Joon y Park Hyung Sik. * Juega a los bolos. * Usa lentes redondos por que dice que se ve más lindo. * En Septiembre del 2016 en Happy Together dijo que ya no se encontraba en una relación * Yoon Park admitió que admira a su co-estrella de “Please Come Back, Mister”, Rain.[1] * Ha sido confirmado para el protagónico de la obra de teatro "망원동 브라더스" (Brothers Mangwon-Dong no oficial) Enlaces * Perfil (JYP Actors) *Perfil (Daum) *Hancinema *Twitter * Instagram Galería Yoon-Park-1.jpg Yoon-Park-2.jpg Yoon Park.jpg Yoon Park2.jpg Yoon Park3.jpg Yoon Park4.jpg Yoon Park5.jpg Yoon Park6.jpg Categoría:NPIO Entertainment Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMusico